Liar
by MewSuji101
Summary: Jason is a liar and hurt Piper years ago. Can he regain Piper's trust or will he be Piper's liar forever? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Liar  
>By: MewSuji101<br>Prologue **___

**Piper's POV **

I felt… happy today. Today was my birthday and Jason- my boyfriend-asked me out! Yes! Also, he realized that he liked me NOT Reyna. Too bad for you, Reyna! I was prepared for everything- fainting: check, monsters: check, destruction: check. I was ready except one thing- Jason cheating on me by kissing Reyna: NOT CHECK! Here's how it started…

I was humming "Happy Birthday to You" on my way to see Jason. I knocked on the door of his house, no answer. I knocked again, still no answer! Because I am very impatient, I kicked the door open, and seeing Jason with Reyna made me pretty ticked off. Wasn't this supposed to be my perfect day? Jason saw me and immediately pushed Reyna away from him. I held back my tears and ran out of the house. Jason ran after me but Reyna held him back. Let Jason stay with Reyna, his true love that I once thought he was mine. I quickly caught up my pace and ran away, to a friend who cares about my feeling UNLIKE Jason. I rang the bell of the huge, three story house and greeted my friend.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think? Should I write more? Please review!<strong>  
><strong>- Spring<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Liar  
>By: MewSuji101<p>

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time! I'm super super super super sorry. I hope you like this chapter!  
>- Spring<p>

**Jason's POV **

I'm not believing my bad luck! First, Reyna kisses me in front of Piper and, then Piper slams the door on my face (literally!) Now I have a bruise on my nose and I have a lipstick mark on my cheek from Reyna (that I can't seem to wash off). I went outside to get some fresh air and to came my stress down. At the park, I sat down on a bench, sweating and tired from running around the park. An old woman came toward me and handed me a business card. It read:

**Delphi  
>Fortune teller<br>Call: (xxx) - xxx- xxxx **

I followed the lady into a giant tent and didn't look back.

**Piper's POV **

I was sipping tea at Spring's house, looking at her garden. It was impressive how Artemis gave a gigantic house (with 3 bedrooms, 2 libraries, a pool, and a study room), two silver Lamborghinis, and 10 maids, housekeepers, chefs, and butlers. (read the Maiden's Child for more information on Artemis's daughter, Spring) Spring came into the garden and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I replied.

"Are you over him?" she questioned.

"Definitely over," I replied laughing.

"Which reminds me…" her voice trailed off.

"I'M HERE!" a familiar voice rang through the garden followed by the banging of the double doors of the house.

I laughed as Alex came greeting me with a tight hug, I thought I would suffocate from (she's such a hugger). The three of us laughed as we all walked inside for another BIG surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

Liar  
>By: MewSuji101<p>

Author's Note: I'm sorry I didn't update for a long time! I'm super super super super sorry. Too much homework and tests! I hope you can forgive me with this new chapter!  
>- Spring<p>

P. S. More of Jason's POV than Reyna or Piper!

**Reyna's POV **

"Okay, I did what you said, so pay up," I growled, hating to see another person I hurt in my life.

"Heh, heh. You think we would give up that easily? We won't pay until you do us one more tiny favor. Then, we'll give her back to you," said xxxxx (this is someone who will come in the later chapters. I like to keep the suspense! ) _Oh no!_ I thought to myself, _this is not going to end well.(Well, at least for me)_

**Piper's POV **

As I quietly walked inside of the huge, high-ceiling room, there I saw him. The famous Tristan McLean. My father.

**Jason's POV **

I had totally mistaken the tent from its exterior. From the outside, it looks like an ordinary small three people tent. But on the outside, it's HUGE! A golden elevator waits for me and the old woman is already inside. "Are you coming?" the woman said in a raspy voice. I was wonder struck and I couldn't make a sound, so I nodded my head like a bobble head and followed her inside.

The elevator was like a roller coaster. I was tossed and turned and tossed and turned again and again, but the woman didn't seem to mind- or bothered at all. I sensed a faint godly aura around her. She was definitely inhuman.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Liar**_**  
>By: MewSuji101<strong>

**Jason's POV**

When the elevator/roller coaster ride was finally over, the lady gave me a barf bag. Snatching it from her, I did what I needed to do. Clearly unaffected from the horrifying elevator trip, the lady tossed the cloak and it hung on the rack by itself, magically.

"Hello, son," the lady boomed.

Focusing my eyes on the person, excuse me, god, I stared, bewildered, "Dad?!"

The lady was no lady at all.

**Piper's POV **

"Dad?!" I yelled in surprise. Seriously, how in the world did he get in here? There was a magical border that was like Camp Half-Blood's.

Spring must have read my mind because she whispered, "I weakened the border a bit so only your dad could come in.

"Piper! Happy birthday! Oh, I also brought a present. Mellie, would you do the honors?" Dad asked.

"Of course! Happy…" Mellie froze, holding a box the size of my palm.

I looked around, everyone else froze too.

"Come on, guys, stop joking around!" I cried in fear. What happened?

"Who said that they are joking?"

**Bonus!  
><strong>Here's a bonus to emphasize how sorry I am for not updating!

**Alex's POV **

"Hey is this on yet?"

"Yeah, so hurry up and get in front of the camera!"

"Okay. Geez"

"Hey people! Do you know me? Of course you do, because it's time for Alex's Quiz Time! Today our contestants are: Frank and Octavian! Now, let's get this show on the road!"

Frank: I told you I won't cheat!

Octavian: My sense's tell me tears a stuffed lion's head off that you will cheat!

Frank: Your senses must be wrong this time!

Octavian: I AM NEVER WRONG!

Frank: Hey! Is the camera on?!

Alex: Actually we're live on Olympus. But any way! The question is: What does Octavian fear of?

Octavian: What?!

MewSuji101: PM or review the answer to me. That's all we have for today in Alex's Quiz Time! Remember: Drive quickly to avoid monsters!

MewSuji101 and Alex: BYE! ~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Liar **_**  
>By: MewSuji101<strong>

Reyna's POV

Why? Why did I let her on the loose? I couldn't do anything; her order was not to be questioned. Besides, I only caused people trouble in my life. I wanted to quit this nightmare-of-a-job, but there was still one more task I needed to accomplish before I was able to reunite with my sister. I might as well finish the job and then I get out of here!

Jason's POV 

"Dad?! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to give some advice. Well actually Aphrodite sent me. Something about a dramatic

love scene she hadn't since The Trojan War", Zeus says, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I might need some advice when I can get some," I sighed.

"So... what happened?" he said lounging on the couch.

Then I spilled the beans and told him everything.

"I know it's hard to tell the truth when someone is angry, and it's harder to tell women when they're angry," he sighed as if he were in the same situation. "But sometimes telling the truth may be the best way, even though it may hurt my daug- I mean Piper. "

"Ahh! That was refreshing!" a voice boomed.

Zeus- I mean my dad came out of the door- no he was still sitting next to me- wait- no- what was going on here?!

Piper's POV

I was surrounded by fog that appeared out of nowhere, making my vision hazy.

"W-who a-are you?" I stuttered.

"Oh, come on, daughter of Aphrodite, you know me well don't you?" the voice cooed.

"N-no! Show yourself!" I shouted, attempting to imply courage in my voice.

"Okay!" a familiar voice giggled.

I turned around and gasped as I saw the person who did all this.

"Spring?!"

**Alex's Quiz Corner **

Alex: Hey! Hey! Hey, Everyone! Who doesn't like a cliffhanger?

****Octavian and Frank raise their hands****

Alex: Well… People won't care about your thoughts

Frank: Aww… Hurtful…

Alex: Well! If you want to change the story, ask Spring, not me! I'm not the one who wrote this story without letting me fight in combat!

Spring: Aww… Hurtful…

Alex: STOP WHINING!

Octavian: Everyone understands that Alex is a hurtful person.

Alex: Why you…!

****Alex has an evil glint in her eye and smirks while slowly leaving the room****

Spring and Frank: Okay…

Spring: Anyway! The question from the previous chapter was… ****drum roll****

Frank: TEDDY BEARS!

Spring: Hey! That was my line!

Octavian: I am not scared of teddy bears!

Alex: To Be Continued and I shall get my revenge! MWHAHAHA!


End file.
